Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 12.
Here is part twelve of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland. Cast *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Alice *Mama Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Alice's Sister *Hello Kitty as Dinah *Toothy (from Happy Tree Friends) as The White Rabbit *Trusty (from Lady and the Tramp) as The Doorknob *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as The Dodo *Bill and Ben (from Thomas and Friends) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Robby (from Pingu) as The Walrus *Pingu (from Pingu) as The Carpenter *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Bill the Lizard *Female Characters as The Flowers *Count Duckula as The Caterpillar *Squeeks the Catterpillar as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Bird in a tree *Dennis (from Thomas and Friends) as The Cheshire Cat *Berk (from The Trap Door) as The Mad Hatter *Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as The March Hare *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Doormouse *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Card Painters *Madame Medusa as The Queen of Hearts *Mr. Snoops as The King of Hearts *The Clowns (from Dumbo) as The Card Soldiers Transcript *Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Da dee dee da da da, Doodle de do, dee do dee do, bum bum bum bum, painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red, we dare not stop or waste a drop, so let the paint be spread. We’re painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red! Painting the roses red, and many a tear we shed, because we know they’ll cease to grow, in fact they’ll soon be dead. Noooo! And yet we go ahead, painting the roses red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red. Painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red… *Tillie: Oh, pardon me, but mister Three, why must you paint them red? *Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Huh? Oh! Well, the fact is, miss: we planted the white roses by mistake. And, the queen, she likes them red. If she saw what we said, she’d raise a fuss and each of us would quickly loose his head. *Tillie: Goodness! *Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Since this is the thought we dread, we’re painting the roses red! *Tillie: Oh dear! Then let me help you! Painting the roses red… *Tillie, Ed, Edd, and Eddy: We’re painting the roses red. Don’t tell the queen what you have seen, or say that’s what we said, what, we’re painting the roses red… *Tillie: Yes, painting the roses red… *Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Not pink, not green… *Tillie: Not aquamarine… *Tillie, Ed, Edd, and Eddy: We’re painting the roses red! *Ed, Edd, and Eddy: The Queen! The Queen! *Tillie: The Queen! *Ed, Edd, and Eddy: The Queen! … *Madame Medusa: Cards, halt! Count off! *The Clowns: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, Jack. *Tillie: The rabbit! *Toothy: He…he… her imperial highness, he… her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, the Queen of Hearts! And the King… *A card (or perhaps Mickey Mouse?): Hurray! *Madame Medusa: Hum… Who’s been painting my roses red? Who’s been painting my roses red? Who dares to taint, with vulgar paint, the royal flower bed? For painting my roses red, someone will loose his head! *Edd: Oh, no! Your majesty! Please, it’s all his fault! *Eddy: Not me, your grace! Eddy, Eddy! *Madame Medusa: You? *Ed: No, Edd! *Madame Medusa: The Deuce you say? *Edd: Not me, Ed! *Madame Medusa: That’s enough! Off with their heads! *The Clowns: They’re going to loose their heads, for painting the roses red, it serves them right, they planted white, the roses should be red. Oh, they’re going to loose their head… *Madame Medusa: Silence! *Tillie: Oh, please, please! They were only trying to… *Madame Medusa: And who is this? *Mr. Snoops: Uh… well, well, well, now, eh… let me see, my dear. It certainly isn’t a heart… do you suppose it’s a club? *Madame Medusa: Why, it’s a little girl. *Tillie: Yes, and- and I was hoping… *Madame Medusa: Look up, speak nicely, and don’t twiddle your fingers! Turn out your toes. Curtsey. Open your mouth a little wider, and always say ‘yes, your majesty’! *Tillie: Yes, your majesty! *Madame Medusa: Hmhmhmhm. Now, um, where do you come from, and where are you going? *Tillie: Well, um, I’m trying to find my way home… *Madame Medusa: Your way? All ways here are my ways! *Tillie: Well, yes, I know, but I was just thinking… *Madame Medusa: Curtsey while you’re thinking, it saves time. *Tillie: Yes, your majesty, but I was only going to ask… *Madame Medusa: I’ll ask the questions! Do you play croquet? *Tillie: Why, yes, your majesty. *Madame Medusa: Then let the game begin! *Mr. Snoops: In your places, in your places, By order of the king! Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Madame Medusa: Shuffle deck! Cards cut! Deal cards! Cards, halt! … Silence! Pfwfwfwfw! … Off with his head! *Mr. Snoops: Off with his head, off with his head! By order of the king. You heard what she said! *Madame Medusa: You’re next! *Tillie: Oh, but… *Madame Medusa: Hahaha… my dear. *Tillie: Ahhh… Yes, your majesty. *Madame Medusa: Hmhmhmhmhm…. *The Clowns: Hahahahaha! *Tillie: Oh… hahahahaha! Stop! *Madame Medusa: Grrrwl, ?? *Tillie: Do you want us both to loose our heads? *Flamingo: Uh! Hum! *Tillie: Well, I don’t! *The Clowns: Hahahaha… Hurray! … Hahahaha! *Dennis: La la la da da dum… la la la hmm… I say, how are you getting on? *Tillie: Not at all. *Dennis: Beg your pardon? *Tillie: I said ‘not at all’! *Dennis: Whom are you talking to? *Tillie: Oh, uh… a cat, your majesty! *Madame Medusa: Cat? Where? *Tillie: There! Oh… Oh there he is again! *Madame Medusa: I warn you child, if I loose my temper, you loose your head, understand? *Dennis: You know, we could make her really angry. Shall we try? *Tillie: Oh no no. *Dennis: Oh, but it’s lots of fun! *Tillie: No, no, no! Stop! Oh no! *Toothy: Oh my fur and whiskers! *Mr. Snoops: Oh dear! Save the queen! *Madame Medusa: Someone’s head will roll for this! Yours! Off with her… *Mr. Snoops: But- but consider, my dear. Couldn’t she have a trial… uh… first? *Madame Medusa: Trial? *Mr. Snoops: Well, just a… uh… little trial? Hmm? *Madame Medusa: Hmm. Very well then. Let the trial begin! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof